


I Would Dye For You

by scooter3scooter



Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Asexual Luna Lovegood, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, Luna Lovegood is a wing artist, Luna Lovegood is an artist, Luna Lovegood was a tattoo artist, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, POV Luna Lovegood, Pangender, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Romantic Fluff, Soft kissing, Wing Grooming, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Wings, dyeing wings, happy pride month!, pangender Luna Lovegood, pride month, wing art, wing preening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scooter3scooter/pseuds/scooter3scooter
Summary: In which Luna dyes Ginnys wings for the first time.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: Somewhere Over The Rainbow [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770343
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	I Would Dye For You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19: Pangender - Luna

Searching through my mess of dye bottles, I finally found the gold one. Pulling it out, I placed it next to the bottles of various red shades, waiting for my girlfriend to arrive. Looking around my studio, everything seemed to be in place. I had already a preening chair warmed up for Ginny, only the best for her. Before I could see if I was forgetting anything, my girlfriend strutted into my wing studio, “hey, Luna,” she greeted me with a smile.

I smiled back, before turning to business, “tell me now if you’ve changed your mind,” I told her seriously. As much as she supports me in what everyone called a ‘loony’ job idea, this is the first time she’s letting me dye her wings. No one thought I could actually figure out how to dye and do art on wings without damaging them. It’s the same premise as hair, I don’t understand what the problem is. Of course I started with my own wings, turning the once white blonde feathers to a large pastel ombré of yellow, to orange, to pink, to white, and then in reverse back to yellow at the tips. _Why not have your wings be giant pride flags?_

She nodded, “of course I didn’t,” in complete confidence, before pulling off her Quidditch Jersey, leaving her in just a bra and shorts. Maybe it’s just my asexual side speaking, but I’ve never understood how she can be so comfortable with so little clothes. Not like I could care any less. Once she was settled in the preening chair, humming in content from I assume the warmth, I began looking over her wings.

Reaching out a hand, I ran my fingers over her red feathers, which perfectly matched her hair like how all healthy wings should. “Do you want me to preen you first?” I questioned, already spotting the feathers that were misaligned from her quidditch practice. At her nod, I immediately went to work, straightening and smoothing her feathers. After untangling and fixing every single one back into place, I informed her, “I’ll have to put some oil on after dyeing, just so you know.” Her only response was a sigh, whether it be from the comfort of preening or the exhaustion of practice, she was falling asleep already.

Before I could let her drift off, I asked, “do you want me to add some red highlights, or only paint on the lion?” The highlights aren’t necessary, but would just help to add depth to both the wings in general and to the lion. 

She gave a small shrug, “whatever you want, babe,” her voice was already becoming overtaken with exhaustion. Only a few more minutes and she’ll be out. At her consent, I grabbed my red dyes. Holding up the bottles, I matched the shades to the wings, figuring out the best colors for her. Though dyeing wings really is not as hard as people make it sound, it’s just tedious. You dye it like hair, what’s so hard about that? Though painting one feather at a time can be a bit time consuming.

Picking up the dye brush, I immediately got to work. Though wizards seem to hate it, I did take these ideas from muggle hair techniques. Muggles have good art ideas, what’s the crime in that? This way for adding highlights I was inspired by the hair technique balayage, taking seemingly random feathers ans highlighting until I was satisfied.

Once the dye was on, I pulled my wand from where it was holding up my hair, using it to finish setting in the color. Next, I washed away the excess dye, stepping back in approval of the highlights before drying them. Drying her wings made them more floofy than usual, but it was easy to make them straight again. Even if her feathers were not naturally as straight as her hair, it would be easy to straighten them. Again, these are not complicated ideas, especially not with the help of magic, it’s just no one else thought to try it. 

Now, her wings were fully prepped for me to paint a lion on. It was even her idea, insisting she wants everyone to see my art when her wings were showcased in photos of her quidditch team. I snatched up my gold dye bottle, squirting the color into a bowl. While mixing the color with my brush, I looked back over her wings. Yep, doing half the lion head on either side would be most effective.

Freehanding, I easily painted on both sides of the lion head, carefully turning the feathers gold. After making sure both sides were symmetrical, I went in to start on the face. I took my time, making sure it looked perfect. I wanted the face to look proud, but not overdone, grand in not an uppity kind of way. Even though she was a Gryffindor, I’m not going to just copy their lion logo.

As much as I had loved being a tattoo artist, there’s plenty of other magical tattoo artists. I still needed a way to let out my creativity, but I did not want to lose my uniqueness. And being the first wizard to dye wings different colors seemed to be the perfect idea. Though, of course people were quick to try to make it a trend and take the idea as their own. But even as copies of my studio began to spring up, no one can match the art I can paint on wings. 

Though it took longer than I had anticipated, I was able to get a detailed lion head on my girlfriend's wings. I was right, the highlights really did help to add depth to the art. She only deserves the best. After once again washing, drying, and fixing her feathers in place, I added extra oil to her wings. The drawback of dying feathers is it dries them out, taking all their natural oil. I took my time to make sure each and every feather had enough oil to stay healthy. 

Ginny had long since fallen asleep, but she could not stay in the preening chair all night. A gentle hand on her shoulder, I gingerly woke her up. After stretching out her arms and wings, she pulled me into a hug. With a tired, almost sloppy yet still soft, kiss, she mumbled, “thank you for taking care of my wings.” I smiled at my girlfriend, before leading her to my full length mirror. Turning, she got to see the art I did on her.

“Wow,” she breathed out, “it’s absolutely perfect, thank you so much!” She grabbed me by the waist and pulled me into another soft kiss. Just because I’m ace doesn’t mean I hate a nice soft kiss sometimes. I could not help but feel prouder with my work when she liked it, insisting she’ll need to show off the lion to everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I do realize this fic has no plot but it was fun to write sooo  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
